


He Needs An Alpha

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Professionals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Destiel NSFW, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mechanics Professor Dean Winchester goes into heat suddenly while privately tutoring a group of several students. One of his students, Alpha Castiel Novak, rises to the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs An Alpha

“No, no, you have the find the second derivative before you can calculate the the speed of that gear.”

“Shit. I mean, I’m sorry Professor Winchester. Crap, I didn’t mean to curse,” Samandriel winced as he erased the math problem that was scribbled on his paper. The smell of embarrassment filled the air and the Omega’s face turned red as he squeaked. “I’m sorry!”

Dean smiled and reached out and grab Samandriel’s wrist, pausing his pencil before he could erase a hole into his notebook. “Don’t worry about it, dude. And for the last time, call me Dean.”

“Hey, Dean, could you look at this?” A quiet, rough voice behind them spoke. Dean stood up straight and turned around, plucking the paper from between the fingers of the Alpha standing before him, a young college student named Castiel. He looked over the math work and smiled, impressed, handing the paper back to him.

“Very nice, Cas,” he said. He could see the Alpha’s blue eyes light up in happiness at the praise. “Extremely impressive, as usual.”

“Professor!” Another student, a Beta named Benny called from the other side of the room. Dean turned to walk towards him, but stopped misstep when he felt something wet trickling down his thigh and seeping through his pants. He cursed quietly, leaning against a random desk as he felt his stomach turn. He placed a hand on his stomach, taking shallow breaths as he tried to cope with the sudden warmth that was flaring up inside of his body.

“Dean? Mr. Winchester!” Samandriel hopped up and, being the closest one to him, wrapped an arm around his middle and helped him stand. Dean whimpered at the touch, his body burning hot. It had been a few months since he had gone into heat, since his cycle was so irregular, and he hadn’t been expecting this at all. He wasn’t even prepared with emergency suppressants or scent blockers. He had been  _completely_  caught off guard and vulnerable.

“What’s wrong with him?” He heard one of his students ask.

“He’s in heat,” Samandriel answered. It occurred to Dean that he must wreak of pheromones and slick, because the air around him was heavy and Samandriel had his hand over his nose.

“He needs a doctor,” another student, a Beta named Gordon said.

“No. He needs an Alpha.”

Dean whimpered in response to those words as soon as they were spoken, craning his neck to see who had spoken. He found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of Castiel, Alpha red already bleeding into his irises as the air thickened with their mixed scents of arousal. Dean whimpered, reaching for Cas and clinging to him, his sweaty body clinging to the Alpha’s.

“I didn’t even know he was an Omega,” he heard Benny drawl somewhere behind him, but he was too preoccupied to even care what anybody else was saying right now. Right now he just needed Castiel to take care of him, and he needed it  _now_.

“Alpha…” He whined, tilting his neck back in submission. Cas growled possessive my, hoisting Dean up from his thighs and practically throwing him onto the nearest table, his eyes now entirely red. The smell of Alpha musk and pheromones filled the air around them and Dean could feel his body responding; could smell the slick leaking from his ass. He whined desperately, reaching out to grab at Cas’s body. “I need you.”

“Shh, I know. I’m going to take care of you, sweet Omega,” he gasped. Dean whimpered and squirmed under his student’s hands. He didn’t even care that Cas was almost 10 years younger than him. He didn’t even care that other students were watching, either. He just needed Cas’s knot, and he needed it  _now_.

The other students watched in awe as Cas worked Dean’s shirt and pants off, the Omega’s slick causing the garments to stick to his thighs as he pulled them off. Cas actually wound up tearing them in his haste to get Dean naked, throwing them to the side and growling triumphantly as he looked down at the Omega bare and exposed before him.

“Oh, Professor,” he groaned, falling to his knees by the side of the table and gripping Dean’s thighs. He buried his face in his groin, inhaling his thick, musky scent and dragging his tongue through the Omega’s slick. “Who knew you would taste  _so good_ …”

“C-Cas…” He whined, jerking his hips forward as Cas continued to kick up his slick. He felt him moan against his ass and he whimpered, reaching down and wrapping a fist around his small, swollen hard cock. He tugged at it desperately, moving his hips in little circles to work back on Cas’s tongue.

Samandriel gasped loudly behind them when Cas moved so that Dean'slegs could be draped over his shoulders, and he could start fucking the Omega with his tongue. He snarled and pressed forward, making loud slurping sounds as he flicked his tongue back and forth, around Dean’s rim and then dipping into his slick ass.

It was only a matter of minutes before Dean was babbling underneath him, little hiccups escaping the Omega’s mouth as he begged for Cas’s knot.

“Please!” He wailed, bucking his hips and reaching down to tug at Cas’s unruly black hair. The Alpha growled quietly and looked up, his eyes red and his chin dripping with slick as he took in the state of his Omega.

Dean was simply debauched. Sweat beaded on his forehead and chest, and his hair was soaked with it. His typically green eyes were glowing bright Omega gold, and his lips trembled as he spoke.

“Please, Cas. Please fuck me. I can’t take it anymore, I need your-” he paused, whimpering loudly as another wave of heat flared up in his gut. Slick leaked from his hole in thick streams and he squirmed, his grip on Cas’s hair tightening. “I need your knot. I need it!”

Cas let out a hungry growl and stood up, unzipping his jeans and kicking them off. Behind them there were several sharp gasps as Cas climbed up onto the table with Dean, hard, flushed cock standing tall and jutting out from his hips. Dean whined loudly as Cas reached down to touch his wet hole, scooping up a good amount of the Omega’s slick and stroking his cock with it. He moaned softly, leaning forward and draping his body over Dean’s.

“Ready, baby? Ready for me to knot you full?” He gasped, huge cock pressing against the lip of Dean’s ass. The Omega’s hole body shook and he nodded, whimpering loudly when he felt the head of Cas’s cock dip into his hole and then pull back out again. “Come on, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it,” he gasped, mouthing at Dean’s neck. “Say you want my knot.”

“I want your knot!” He wailed, jerking his hips and trying to fuck himself back on Cas’s cock. “Please! Please give it to me!”

“People are gonna hear him!” Gordon hissed.

“If they didn’t already smell him from a mile away,” Benny drawled with a chuckle. Cas turned to look at them as he pushed in, eyes glowing bright red and an almost feral, possessive growl leaving his throat. Dean cried out beneath him, back arching off the table as he came loudly between them. Cas moaned at the tightening, thrusting forward hard and fast.

Dean was soft and pliant beneath him, and a litany of praises and profanities streamed from Cas’s lips as he continued to rut into the Omega. Dean was insatiable as well, and within moments of cumming he was hard again, trembling beneath Cas and begging the Alpha to go harder.

“So hot,” Cas gasped, mouthing at Dean’s neck and sucking a dark hickey into his skin. “Gonna breed you up,” he whispered, “breed you full with my pups and make you mine. Everyone will know. They’ll look at you and know you belong to me. That it was me who fucked you full and claimed you.”

Dean whined loudly and tipped his head back, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his cock again. Cas batted it away, biting at his neck and rutting into him. “You’ll come on my knot,” he snarled. Dean whimpered, tipping his head back in submission and wrapping his arms around Cas’s back.

“Oh, Alpha,” he gasped. Cas groaned, his knot starting to swell and catch on Dean’s rim as he thrust in and out. It grew and grew, stretching Dean wide and then popping back out again. There was so much slick leaking between them that it was dripping off the sides of the desk, and every thrust was a wet sound that echoed through the classroom.

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel moaned loudly as his knot caught inside of Dean, and he ground his hips forward, pressing his cock deep inside of the Omega. Dean whined, his whole body keening as Cas brushed over his prostate.

“Alpha!” He sobbed, cumming all over his own chest for the second time. Cas groaned loudly and stilled, the tightening of Dean’s muscles milking his already swollen knot and drawing out his orgasm. He came for what seemed like forever, filling and filling Dean until he was leaking out the sides. Then, once he was finally done, he collapsed on top of him with a groan, nuzzling his neck.

The standing ovation they received from Dean’s students a few moments later had Cas cumming into Dean again with a pitiful moan. Dean just smiled dopily and breathed in Cas’s strong Alpha scent.


End file.
